No Name
The is the anime show's main and primary community. It lacks a flag and name, but the Problem Children aim to get its old flag back and return the community to its former glory. Background The first appears in Episode 1, the with the mentioning of the leader Jin Russell and a member named Lily as well as other children. In Episode 2, Black Rabbit leads the group to the No Name Community location, which is its first major appearance in the show. The community used to be a more powerful, thriving community, however, it lost its flag and name in a Gift Game after losing to a Demon Lord. After that. the community is rendered infertile and ruined, looking like it had been deserted for hundreds of years. As Black Rabbit stated, in the Little Garden, anyone can create their own communities, collectives, and societies. In this case, this community is an organization that stands out, even without a flag. Location The location of the is the Gates between 6 and 7. In other words, their community is closest to the outer edge, which is certainly in Gate 7. One evidence is that their community has a seven digit gate number: #2105380. Members *Jin Russell (leader of the Community) *Lily (Leader of the Senior and Junior children groups) *Black Rabbit (Previously, Princess of the Moon Rabbit Community, now overall caretaker of the No Names) *Izayoi Sakamaki (Code Unknown/Origin) *Asuka Kudō (Authority) *Yō Kasukabe (Genome Tree) *Leticia Draculair (Leader of the Maids) *Black Percher (Maid) *Merun Faerie *Gry Gryphon *Shirayuki-hime (Maid) Previous Generation Members that were stolen/lost and not returned yet....(list that is known) #Canaria strategist # mother #Koumei Leader #Baron La Croix #Sun Lion of Suraya Achievements/Goal First' and 'Second' Volume and in anime:' *Defeating of Water Serpent God''' - Izayoi''' *Defeating 'Fores Garo' '- Asuka' *Proclamation to hunt down all Demon Lords by Izayoi in the name of Jin Russell * 'Izayoi and Asuka make a promise' to host a Gift game festival in honor of the Sun(Shiroyasha) *Defeating Weser'- Izayoi' *Defeating Ratten'- Asuka' *Defeating Black Percher'''- Asuka''' *Defeating the game by figuring out game mystery-''' Izayoi''' *'Acquired new member: Merun' Light novel Volume3 onwards: *'Izayoi promises' to search for all the other lost members in the other time planes after hearing Lily's mother being lost in one of them. *Winning in Will-O-Wisp Gift game-''' Yō''' *Winning in a Gift game and getting some livestock to rear in their new farm - Asuka *Acquired rights to the Astral Gate and earning revenue from its use. *Built waterways from level 7 area to level 6 areas for all the Communities in the East. *Acquired new comrade/ maid Shirayuki-hime *Acquired new comrade/maid Percher. *Standing before the Titant army and tossing them to the end of the Southern territory-''' Izayoi''' *Defeating the Demon Lord's game by clearing game condition-''' You''' *Defeating the dragon with one strike to end the Demon Lord game -''' Izayoi''' *Acquired maid Leticia. *Return of original level6 lands and property with the condition that they acquire a flag. *'A '''successful negotiation and sealing of the deal with Six Scars to add them to the Alliance, thus obtaining an Alliance flag and their level six possessions. *Defeating 'Two Horn' Elites and leader-' You''' *Coming to a draw with Kouryuu Saurian Demon King-''' Izayoi''' *Beating the favorite of The Queen of Halloween (Faceless) in the Gift Game of Hippocampus-''' Asuka ' *Alliance work underway, construction of new weapons with the use of Diamon Iron Ore and obtained new Gifts for Asuka and the others. *Acquired new comrade '''Gry' *Beating up 'Your Highness' to the point of bleeding -'Izayoi' *'Jin promises' to help Percher fulfil her wish when the work in the Community is finished. Even if he has to leave the Community and travel alone with her, causing Percher to feel warm in her heart. *A huge show of strength that cause the North Community leaders and council members to follow under one person's strategy.-------'Izayoi' *With the collaboration of many communities such as Salamandra, Draco Grief Alliance, Will-O-Wisp etc, defeating Azi Dahaka (From Volume 11) *'That is up to Volume 7 starting...' Trivia * The No Names ordered a batch of these candlestick holders, although no silverware. *The No Names used to be a very famous Community. *Through their actions and recent achievements, the No Names have become very famous once again. *Originally a Water Tree with a Dragon's Pupil was placed on the pedestal of the reservoir, but that too was taken by the Demon Lord. *The Dragon's Pupil was later known to be Saurian Demon King's eyes. *The founder of the community could be said to be Canaria and Baron La Croix. Gallery Imabackge.jpg Idtyumage.jpg|Library of NoName Imasqage.jpg Ep2.26.png Ep2.25.png Ep2.24.png Ep2 crops.png Ibathe2.jpg Ibath.jpg Iugg.jpg No-name Water Tree emplacement 2.png No-name Water Tree emplacement.png Water.jpg No Namers.png Navigation Category:Communities